Life, what is it but a dream?
by cookie-monster101
Summary: COMPLETE. Alice doesn't know what to think of the Hatter at first, but she soon see's behind the madness.
1. The magnificent Mad Hatter

Hi! Okay, after watching the trailer for Tim Burtons _Alice in Wonderland_ (probably too many times), I felt the need to write a small fic.  
Its The Mad Hatter/Alice.  
The Mad Hatter is played by Johnny Depp, and Alice by Mia Wasikowska.  
I've wrote this with them in mind, so it would help to picture them whilst reading this, if you will. :)

*~*~*

I'd never seen such a man. _If_ he can be called a man.  
He had fabulous red hair popping out from the sides of his hat, messy and tousled into curls. I always liked red hair myself. I used to wish as a little girl that I had naturally red hair, instead of blond (Or littlier than I am now. I suppose I am a 'grown-up,' but I still very much think like a child.)  
My hair is always so...so _blond_. I find it ever so dull.

The huge hat upon his head was quite magnificent too, with a pretty pink ribbon (more a scarf, as i find) round the middle and intricate designs printed all over. _Some hat_, I wanted to say. Though I didn't, supposing such a thing would be rude to say on my first meeting with the man.

That's what I saw first.

When you really look, you see the eyes next. Oh, the eyes! They were not of a normal human-being colour (though I had thought all along this man was not normal.) They dazzled, shined, entranced, and danced. The colour? Well, it was a sort-of green, but not. There were many colours there.

I let out a giggle at the sight of his eyebrows. They were exactly the same as his hair! Of course, like everyone else you see. But they looked _apart _of his hair. They looked joined to his hair. Maybe they were! It wasn't normal. Oh there I go again, saying things weren't normal when I couldn't think of something that _was_ normal about him.

I regretted giggling, knowing it was rude of me. We hadn't even spoke yet; I was too busy taking in his appearance, and he was too busy...well, I'm not sure what he was doing. Simply staring at me was enough for him.  
For the time being, we were both content on saying nothing to each other.  
I have to say though, under his gaze I felt rather uncomfortable. They didn't falter; his eyes were constantly glued on me. His face I noticed was unusually pale. Really not of a norm- of a human being. I was starting to doubt whether he was _really_ human. Surely he would be...though considering what's happened and whom I've met since arriving, I wouldn't be surprised. This land was exceedingly strange.

I would have said something but yet again I didn't. I was certainly still too transfixed with his image. It was quite startling to see a man, no matter who you were or what you've seen before, of his look and style. I do believe I liked what I saw, though.

My eyes wandered to the large bow around his neck. It was really rather charming. I couldn't get a look at the patterns on it-unfortunately-from where i was standing. You see, he was quite far away, sitting all the way at the other end of the table. Not _that_ far away, but far enough so it was impossible to point out every detail of him. I shall try to explain further though.

He wore a coat made of a strange material...yes, that's the word for him, _strange. _

His hands were placed on his lap, or I imagine they were (I couldn't see under the table.) I wondered if they could be holding something....

"Alice."  
oh! I jumped, taken aback by his sudden outburst. The words flowed quickly from his mouth,as if he'd just seen me for the first time, when I'd been standing there for almost ten minutes. Maybe he was trying to remember my name, and didn't want to introduce himself because he had forgotten it. That happens to me all the time, and I daren't speak for it is rude to introduce yourself and not know the other's name. You should remember the names of the people you meet, its only good manners.

Though I don't ever remember meeting this man. I think I would remember as well.  
I couldn't exactly forget him.

Suddenly, and without warning, he pounced onto the tabletop and started walking towards me. I remember thinking I wouldn't be eating off _that _table. I was fixated to the spot, wondering if I should move or speak. I decided on staying put.

He landed, ever so gracefully, right in front of me. (Almost as if he'd been practicing for that very moment.)

"You're terribly late you know. Naughty!" How could I be terribly late to an event i knew nothing of?  
I accidentally spoke aloud what I was thinking. A habit I haven't to this day been able to rid myself of.

A smile returned to his face, before he turned away to take a seat once more.  
I cautiously sat down across from him, on the other side of the table.

Well, from what I'd gathered, he was perfectly sane and not nearly as mad as others have told me he is. Kind-of.  
Of course, most things here simply look sane at first glance, but as you get to know them or talk to them a little, it's a whole different story. I would talk to this man, and find out a bit about him, just as I'd done with everybody else. Then I would move on, just like everybody else. Because as interesting as the people there were...I wouldn't want to spend _too_ long with them.

This is what I told myself anyway. I had no idea that, in time, getting away from him was the last thing I would want to do.

*~*~*

So, what do you thiiink? Review?! I would greatly appreciate it. :D

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Mad Hatter, or Alice. How i wish i did, though.


	2. Tea?

Hello again! well,i'm not sure about a lot of things, but i've decided to continue this into a story. (not sure how long it will be though)  
I had to continue after such lovely reviews! :) Course, it won't be updated very regularly because now i have quite a few stories on the go.  
But i'll try my best.

So, readers who wanted more, this is for you. (For readers who didn't, sorry. I was torn between doing more, and just leaving it as it is. You can always pretend like this isn't a story at all and is still a oneshot. :D)

*~*~*

We still sat in silence. It was by no means awkward, no, not at all. It was almost comfortable considering all that had happened since I arrived; it was quite peaceful to simply sit and do nothing.

So, it was unexpected when he spoke.

"Alice." His tone sounded so serious that I truly believed it was time for a conversation.

But, alas, it wasn't meant to be.

He arose from his chair very suddenly, giving me an awful fright. How I wish he wouldn't do that; it's not very ladylike to jump so.

"Move. Move!" he was almost shouting at me. Well, no, I wasn't budging without a reason. I'd had quite enough of everybody bossing me around.

"I'm perfectly fine where I am thank you very much, sir."

This didn't faze him at all. Which is strange because at home I would have received a great telling for such a sentence. It was rude and inappropriate for a lady to say, normally.

Oh, I should have known, this place is most definitely _not_ normal.

"You're sitting on her. You'd really better get up Alice, or she'll most likely be squashed to death."

Oh dear! I didn't like the sound of _that._ Sitting on whom I wonder?

Of course, I didn't think to question at the time. I sprang up from my seat as fast as I could.

"A dormouse." He said to me, cheerfully.

"A what?" showing off that curious smile of his, he pointed to the chair and the small creature sleeping on it.

"A dormouse." He repeated.

I studied the creature. I had never seen anything like it; I would describe it to you...but I do not know what I could compare it to. Maybe an over-sized mouse.

It surprised me that I had not felt anything when sitting on the chair. Surely I was not so memorized with this man that I did not notice? Surely not.

"It's a she?" another rude thing of me to say, but I was quickly learning that it didn't much matter here whether I was rude or not. Most things were, anyway. In fact, you might actually get somewhere quicker if you are rude and blunt about it.

"Yes!" his voice sweetly replied. Enthusiasm oozed from every word he spoke. Also, everything was said on the verge of giggling! Whilst I very much like to giggle, I could not if I did not know what it was he was giggling about. Though I knew it would do me no good, or get me anywhere, to ask him.  
He was probably giggling at nothing in particular anyway.

I decided to try a different approach.

"What is your name, sir?"

"You know my name, Alice!" I was utterly confused by this.

"How could I? We have only met, and you have not told me your name yet."

"Oh, yes, how silly of me." His voice trailed away, sounding deeply upset.

"I'm sorry! Have I said something wrong?" he shook his head and I decided to say nothing of the sort any further.

"Names are such overrated things anyway." I was so glad to see his smile was back. Or was it as grin? Oh dear, I don't know.

"Well, I would very much like something to call you by. If not your name, maybe an abbreviation of it?" I spoke cautiously, hoping I did not offend him again.

"I'm afraid I can't give you either.... but, last time you called me Hatter!"

Hatter? Odd name, but it shall have to do. I wondered why he looked extremely guilty all of a sudden, like he had said something he wasn't supposed to. Yes, he must have, I always wear that look when I have done or said something I wasn't supposed to. I'm afraid I do that a lot you see.

"I shall call you Hatter then." I said with a smile, which was returned. Though that look was still present on his face.

"The March hare shall be happy to see you as well Alice." This time he buried his face in his hands, as if he'd really gone too far and said something he _really_ wasn't supposed to say.

"Hatter...you keep talking as if we've met before, but I don't remember any of this. You, the hare, the dormouse. I do think you've got me confused with somebody else."

He seemed to think for a second, before speaking again.

"No, it's definitely the same Alice...." He spoke as if talking to himself.

"Not a lot of girls wearing blue dresses and blond hair come through here...yep, I'm certain it's you, just a little older than last time."

I knew I wouldn't convince him it was most certainly _not_ me, so I didn't try.  
You see, it can't have been, I would remember. My life is most dull, and a place like this I would have remembered, I just know I would.

"Alright, whatever you say." he pouted. _What is he on about now?..._ Oh no. My cheeks burned a deep red when I realized I had been talking to myself out loud. (a nasty habit of mine unfortunately.)

"Don't worry, I do it too." He giggled.

I knew what was funny this time. It was rather funny, I thought to myself, giggling along with him.

"Mr. Hatter, will I meet the March hare soon?" As he urged me to sit down once more, I was careful not to pick the same chair as before.

"Yes, very soon." Happy on hearing I was going to meet the other...person, I looked up and down the table in curiosity.

An array of foods, drinks, and condiments covered the entire space. It looked set for a birthday party or something similar. I was about to ask when he placed a cup and saucer in front of me, rather carelessly. I had to reach out and grab it before an accident occurred.

I looked up angrily, silently questioning why he had done such a thing.

But the Hatter's face was as it always was - smiling.

"Tea?"

*~*~*

Thank you Taylor for beta'ing. **Review people!** pretty please with a cherry on top. :)


	3. The March Hare enters

ello, ello! My beta took a well-deserved holiday this week, and now we back.

Enjoy this new chapter! ;)

*~*~*

Silence resumed.

I felt stuffed to the brim with everything he kept pushing my way- buns, cupcakes, muffins, tea, chocolate, tea, sandwiches.... did I mention tea?

Nevertheless, the Hatter was a man who very much enjoyed sitting in silence. Until, that was, he felt the need to announce _important _information (usually about the March Hare, or how dormice are rarely awake.) I had to be constantly on edge, expecting him to cry out something absurd at any minute, for he usually tried to get me when I was unexpecting; maybe I would be drinking my fourth cup of tea and he would shout something, purposefully making me spill the tea all over the table.

"The Hare! Yes, he'll be here any minute you know."

" Oh really? Any mi-" I was stopped in my tracks by an ear-shattering sound.

"He's here." The Hatter whispered into space, talking to nothing or nobody.

I slowly turned in my seat, feeling just a little precautious.

The Hatter had not been lying. The March Hare was, indeed, a hare. Covered in brown fur from head to toe, but the same size as any average man is. In fact, he could have only been a little shorter than the Hatter, but there was no way of telling for sure since the Hatter never removed his hat. Well, I had not seen it leave his head since I arrived, and whilst I can clearly see his hair from underneath it, I would very much like to see his full head of hair...But I'm straying from the subject at hand.

Yes, he stood there wearing much the same attire as his friend the Mad Hatter. I imagine the Hatter retrieved a special hat for him as well, because you do not see many hats with two large holes in the sides of them (this allowed space for his ears to poke through) The sound? Ah yes, the deafening sound had come from a TREE. On his way in, with too much energy and without looking where he was going, he had knocked over a tree, by the looks of it.

"Mad Hatter, you old dog!" Oh dear. He wasn't any quieter in speaking either.

I looked to the Hatter, who never said anything, but simply wore a large grin stretching from almost ear-to-ear.

"And who's this?" Uh-oh, he's noticed me. May as well get on with it.

"I am.... Alice. Nice to meet you." I spoke politely, though that was probably a bad idea; politeness has got me nowhere before, so why should it now? I suppose it's a habit that's really hard to break. Most of us are brought up on politeness and end up possessing it all throughout our lives. This is normally a good thing, but as you and I both full well know.... this land is not normal.

Anyway, after I'd said this, the March Hare had removed his hat and came storming over. To my utter delight, he bowed and said, "The pleasure's all mine, Miss Alice." Why, I liked him from that moment on.

We drank tea all day long, and talked. I had to pace myself with the tea though; I wasn't as experienced as they are to drinking the stuff. Of course I've drank my fair share over the years, what with growing up on a Victorian estate. But to see how much they consumed.... only then would you understand why I couldn't keep up.  
It was almost _abnormal_ the amount of tea they drank.

"Does anybody have the time?" I asked, after a day full of absolutely pointless, but absolutely delightful chatter.

"Time? We have no use for such a silly thing!" the March Hare called out.

I still got annoyed though, especially at moments such as this. _Everybody_ has a use for time, no matter who you are.

"We don't, we don't!! They sang in unison. I wish I would stop speaking out-loud to myself.

"You must. How do you know when t-" I was about to talk of eating, and sleeping, and when they knew whether to be somewhere. But then I realized. They go nowhere, they eat when they want to, and they sleep when they want to. So I said no more on the subject, accepting I was defeated in my argument... this time.

Five minutes later, and the March Hare was asleep with his head resting on the table. The dormouse, which had changed places somewhere in the day, lay next to him, sleeping also. I was very glad to finally have peace again, because as much as the March Hare's company was wonderful... he held ever more enthusiasm for things than the Hatter did. He would speak about everything so loudly it made my ears buzz.

I sat back in my chair, thinking of going to sleep as well, when the Hatter spoke.

"You know, Alice," he leaned in close as if to tell a secret, "you have really learned to control your temper." His grin was cheekier looking than ever before; I knew he was teasing me.

"I have? That's a good thing." I replied, just as cheeky. But he didn't answer, and only moved to take another sip of tea.

"Isn't it, Mr. Hatter?" He looked up, unable to decide what to say.

"'Yes' would be the... _right_ answer. But 'no' is my answer."

"What do you mean?!" I lowered my voice thinking of the March Hare, "If anyone learns to control their temper, then it can only be a good thing, since then situations may be controlled with more maturity and sense."

He stared at me, astounded.

"I liked your fiery temper." He said, so quietly it was barely audible. I wasn't sure whether he was happy or sad, teasing or serious.

"I'm not quite sure what you're getting at, Mr. Hatter." He shook his head slowly.  
I'm no longer naive, and know when a conversation has ended. That conversation abruptly ended after one shake of the head.

As I watched the Hatter at that moment, I realised he was sad.

In return, I felt terrible, knowing it must have been something I'd said or done to make him feel that way.

***

Little did Alice know that it wasn't something she had done on purpose. It was something that happens to every little boy and girl, something that's inevitable.

Alice had _grown up._

_*~*~*_

Review please! :D Thanks Taylor, for beta'ing.


	4. The Hatter's view

Hello people! I thought it was time for the Hatter's point of view...so here it is.

Enjoy!

*~*~*

Upon awakening, I rubbed at my eyes sleepily. I hate that feeling when you first awake after a long, deep sleep, and I especially hate those little sleep things you get in your eyes. Horrible.

After I'd finished rubbing, I opened my eyes completely to see a very beautiful young woman before me- Alice. Maybe it was just me, but she looked even more beautiful in that small moment than I had ever seen her before. The sun was just rising, and it's warm rays cast all over the land. They shone on Alice now, making her the perfect picture of innocence and gentility. Making her look just like...well, just like an angel.

But suddenly, I was rudely drawn away from Alice by a sharp pain in my side.

"Perv."

Tch, that Hare is always interrupting my lovely trances.

"Not a perv," I whispered as quietly as I could, whilst he had simply bellowed, like he always does. And to think Alice had been so considerate of him last night when _he _was trying to sleep.

"I am a man in love." I stated firmly.

The hare huffed, and I triumphed. Love was something he knew nothing of, so it was always a great and easy win for me, once I started speaking of it.

He marched away in defeat, away into the forest. I had a feeling he wouldn't hold a grudge for too long, and it wouldn't be too long before I saw his figure marching its way back. This was our ritual; this was our way. It was most fun.

"Mmm."

I turned my head to Alice, scared. But she was only murmuring in her sleep.

You see, it's dangerous to have her here. If anyone but me, the dormouse, and the hare finds out.... I don't want to think what could happen. Nobody must find out, nobody must take back information to the Queen that she is here. It is my duty to keep Alice safe. No, I _want_ to keep Alice safe. Angels matter, but silly old me doesn't.

"Hatter?"

She was awake now, her eyes glowing. I'm not quite sure what they glowed of...but she was simply radiant. It made me feel all fuzzy inside.

"Yes! I'm here." I ran up to her, and waited. Waited like a dog by its master.  
Oh, I'm so glad the hare was not around to hear that. He would most likely say I was a pe- "Are you okay?" I looked up, a tad disorientated from being pulled out of my trance, again.

But, ah! The angel was fully awake now. I was probably smiling too much, but I can't help it! She makes me smile so much.

"Perfectly fine." I replied.

The sun makes her yellow hair shine like something magical.

"You just seem a bit...out of sorts, Mr. Hatter. Have you had any sleep at all?"

Alice looked worried; her face twisted into a large frown. I didn't want Alice to be worried! "I don't believe I did get much, no." Because sleep is such a useless thing.  
You know you waste a third of your life sleeping? Well, not me! But everybody else does. I don't see the point in it; I only do it when I'm absolutely exhausted, when it's strictly necessary, when I cannot keep my eyes open any longer.  
I mean, you can't drink tea whilst your asleep-you can't chatter, you just...lie there. Or sit there. Or stand there. But I don't see a lot of people sleeping whilst standing...but I'm sure it's done. In fact, yes, that Cheshire cat has no body so he must sleep hovering in the ai- "Hatter!" wow, without the hare around I really do get sucked into my trances. They tend to engulf me so much I'm oblivious to the outside world. I've been told I wear a _stupid grin_ on my face when I'm in one. (It was that dreadful Red Queen who told me that. Has no time for anybody, does that woman.) I'm positive I was in a trance when Alice arrived for the second time. Oh, I mean, _first_ time.

"Sorry, Alice, you were saying?" I shook my head, making a mental note to try and pay attention.

"I do believe you weren't listening, so it doesn't much matter now, Mr. Hatter. Where's the hare?" Oh yes! The fiery temper makes a reappearance! So it isn't completely lost. I am pleased. In fact, I'm ecstatic!

Last night I had pretended to be sleepy and turned away, just so I could hide my sadness. Alice looked positively distraught; she thought she had offended me. I have never been offended by her! Or anyone, for that matter. I think I'm incapable of taking things to heart. After all, words are just words.  
But I did feel upset at how much she has grown, and that she doesn't remember _anything_ of last time we met. Whereas I remember every single moment of it.

I just don't get how her pretty little brain doesn't remember!

So you see, none of this is Alice's fault. Not at all.

I looked down, where she was slumped in her chair, looking fed-up.

"Alice! What's wrong?" At first her lips moved as if to smile, but then, (as if she remembered how angry she was) they went back down again.

"You are."  
I love it when she's in a mood.

"I have a trance problem!" I tried to explain, "usually I only lose touch with the world for a few short seconds every day, but sometimes I get really bad days where it can last whole _minutes,_ at a time. Today looks like its one of those days."  
At the sheer absurdness of this statement, Alice couldn't help but laugh out loud. The anger was never really there anyway, but if it was, all was washed away in a second.

"Okay, Hatter." They smiled, both understanding the other.

***

On the outskirts of the forest, the number 9 of spades was lighting a fire.  
Or trying to, at least.  
The Red Queen had banished him. And nobody knew what for! She does things like that for no reason, making everyone around her cower and bow to her every whim. Well, who wouldn't when there is every chance she might suddenly decide to cut off your head, just because she feels like it?

He leaned down, cautious not to set himself alight. The fire just wasn't working for him though, no matter what he did.

"Damn it!" he called out in frustration.

However, he stopped a second later by the loud, erupting sound of laughter.

Cards are naturally curious creatures, so of course he stood up and followed the sound. He followed it till he saw where it was coming from.  
Deciding coming out of the forest would be unwise (most things in Wonderland do not trust each other) he peeked out from behind a tree.

There sat, at a long table, the Mad Hatter. A man who had a reputation for being.... well, for being mad. But he wasn't what interested the small card; it was the young woman sitting next to him. Her smile alone spectacularly lit up the space around her, transforming a boring tea party into something delightful. Even the Mad Hatter looked happier than usual (if it was possible for his smile to get any larger.)

The spades number 9 studied the scene for a while, full of jealousy. He'd never had such a good time with his friends. Never had the chance.

Suddenly, a thought popped into his non-existing mind. The Red Queen had spoke of a girl with blond hair and a blue dress. This was her! She wasn't a girl anymore, but this must be her! Its not every day you see female human beings with blond hair and blue dresses in Wonderland.

It occurred to him that if he were able to take the girl to the Queen, she might let him back into the kingdom again. She might even award him for the effort! With that thought, the little card almost jumped for joy. But quickly he remembered where he was, and that they mustn't see him, for then his plan would be ruined.

He quietly made his way back to the deserted fire.

Tomorrow night, he would get his friends. And tomorrow night, he would take her.

*~*~*

Thanks lovely Taylor! **Review** readers! (reviews bring the next chapter sooner)


	5. Anticipation

Chapter five people. :) Told from...both sides this time. Oh, and a new character is introduced.

and...I almost forgot! after a lovely review from a lovely friend..I forgot this chapter is a tad...well,you'll find out. A tad naughty. So, I'm not gonna change the rating because this is a little one-off...but just so you know,its a T-rated chapter this one.

*~*~*

"So let me get this straight," she paused, trying to contain her laughter, "you ate a teacup?"

"Yes, got a problem with it?" His eyes shone bright as he spoke mockingly. It might have been the recent nightfall illuminating the entire scene, but Alice was sure she'd never seen him so happy, or so beautiful. You couldn't call him handsome, for he was more than that. He was _beautiful._

"No, but I'm sure the cup would have."

They laughed loudly for a few minutes, immensely enjoying each other's company. Alice hadn't had this much fun in....ever.

"I know what you're thinking, you know." He reached for a new cup once the laughter had subsided.

"You're thinking you haven't had this much fun ever, am I right?" The cup was perfectly clean, but that didn't stop him rubbing it continuously on his jacket sleeve.

"Well...yes. Did I say that out loud again? I really have to stop th-" he nosily picked up the teapot, drowning her speech out (of course, there was nothing in the pot.)

"But Alice you _have_ had this much fun before. You might not remember, and you may believe what you want, but you _were_ here before. A long time ago but..." tears were building up in his eyes. She hated seeing him so sad, and definitely despised how she could not know _why_ he was sad.

"Hatter, I'm sorry! What have I done? I don't get it- we have a great time, for a while, before you're suddenly so...different, on me. Tell me what I can do to make it better and I will!"

He sat staring at his empty cup. How could he make her understand that she wasn't _doing _anything to make him sad; it was the mere fact he had missed her, missed the Alice who was slowly returning to him. He had missed her so much it reduced him to tears every time he thought about it.

"Please tell me." She urged, placing a hand on his lap. It was meant to be a sign of comfort, but they both knew once her hand was there they were thinking of everything _but_ comfort.

Though she didn't move it. Alice wasn't shy when it came to the Hatter anymore.

"I missed you." He said, eventually. It was quiet, but since Alice had been waiting patiently (a shock that came to even her) for an answer, she'd heard it.

"Because I have been here before." That glow in his eyes that she loved so, had returned.

"You remember?" he said, turning in his chair to look directly at her.

"No, but I believe you."  
The Hatter didn't cry; he didn't look sad. He looked happy, for he _was_ happy. Alice believed him, she trusted him.

He placed his hand over hers.

"Thank you, Alice."

She was getting breathless with anticipation. For a while now, kissing the Hatter had looked _extremely_ attractive. In fact, ever since arriving she'd liked the way he looked and had wondered what it would be like to kiss him. Now he was so close, she felt like if it didn't happen she would go mad, too.

Has he always wanted to kiss Alice? Well, no. Not last time- she was only a little girl. But he'd cared for her then; he'd been a great friend. Now that she had returned- hopefully for longer this time- he did. The Hatter wanted to kiss the woman she'd turned into. But most of all, he wanted to kiss the beautiful young woman that was Alice.

She made the first move, surprisingly, whilst the Hatter sat uncomfortably- waiting. She was so close her breath could be felt on his ear.

"That tickles!" he shouted in delight, forgetting for a second where he was and what they were doing.

But Alice laughed anyway. A soft, grateful laugh. His outburst had brought familiarity back to the both of them; kissing wasn't usually a thing they were familiar with. Though, that wasn't to say they weren't enjoying it _very _much.

"Can you be quiet for two seconds?" she whispered, as seductively as she could, into his ear, brushing back his hair as she did. Now, Alice might not be an expert at being seductive, (yet) but she sure made the Hatter's spine shiver.

"Yes." Was all he managed to say.

Their chairs were now facing each other. The Hatter's hat lying on the table next to them. They hadn't kissed yet, but the lead-up to it was important for the both of them. Alice was still only a young woman who hadn't done this sort of thing before... and the Hatter had found no use for relationships when he wasn't remotely attracted to anyone in Wonderland.

That's not to say he wasn't experienced though. It was just Alice who made him shy. He might not have any care for relationships, but he didn't say he wasn't interested in se- "Are you paying attention, Hatter?"

"Yes. Oh, yes!" He'd gotten a tad excited when he saw she was now_ extremely _close. In fact, she'd completely discarded her chair for his. Or, for his chair's armrest.

"Good, because I won't be ignored_._" He was about to mutter something about how he doesn't ignore her on purpose, when he felt a small nip on his ear.

"T-tickles..." she unbuttoned his coat jacket one by one and slipped it off.

"Do you think we sh-" she shoosed him quiet, like she was telling off a naughty child.

"Don't speak." She said firmly, finally bringing her lips to his....

"Hatter! Hatter!"

Alice was worried, very. They had been talking pleasantly, of anything and everything, when the next thing she knew he was asleep on the tabletop. Alice had been trying for the last ten minutes to wake him up, but it was no use.

He was awake now though; she'd eventually been able to get through to him. It looked like he was having a great dream, judging by the giant grin on his face.

He opened his eyes and looked at her with something she couldn't make out.

"Alice."

The grin was wiped from his face immediately and replaced by a frown.

She helped him up to stand on his feet. He looked around and saw everything was fine. They hadn't done anything, the table was looking orderly, and nothing was in a mess.

"I think you had a dream." She said, smiling. _Yep, unfortunately._ He thought.

The Hatter sighed and took a seat once again. Alice joined him, sitting in her chair, trying to the best of her ability to figure this man out.

They sat in pure confusion as to what the other was thinking- sneaking small glances to one another- when, all of a sudden, the March Hare wandered back in.

He plonked himself down in a random chair, slowly looking at the Hatter, and then Alice. There was definitely an awkward silence between them that was very unusual. Also, neither of them had said a word to him since his return. _How rude._

But he felt jealous more than anything. Jealous that, judging by the situation, he might have missed something dramatic.  
He was oblivious to the fact that something dramatic _had _happened...in the Hatter's mind.

"What'd I miss?"

*~*~*

**Review** please! They make your old author smile. Thank you Taylor :)


	6. Teasing

This chapter is a talk between two great friends. I thought it was needed.

Enjoy!

*~*~*

"And here's me thinking you were too naive to think of that kinda stuff."  
The Hatter thought it best to keep quiet, and just let the Hare get all his teasing out now. More colour, however, was added to his already burning cheeks.

The Hare tried, to the best of his ability, to hide his laughter. He didn't want to laugh in front of, or to be more accurate, _at_ his friend. But it was pretty much impossible for him and came pouring out anyway. Pouring out in fits that would have doubled him sideways, if he weren't sitting down with his feet up.

"Well, where did you get those...ideas?" The Hatter, too embarrassed to say anything, simply blushed more in reply.

The Hare took a few seconds to realize what had been going on. He stood up quickly and peered out the small window as soon as it had clicked for him. Alice was still sound asleep, her small head resting on the table, her blond hair spread out all around her.

He sat back down.

"You old dog." A devilish smile was plastered all over the Hare's face. He knew _exactly _what the Hatter had been up to.

"So...those... ideas," he looked to his scowling friend, and decided to rearrange his words, "Okay, _dreams..._that you had of Alic-" The Hatter sprung forward, silencing his friend in a second.

"It was _one_ dream. And I expect you to keep this to yourself, if anybody ever finds out, there goes my confidence in you as a frien-" It was the Hare's turn to interrupt. "Calm down! You're starting to sound like an adult, almost."

They stared at one another for a minute, for this was a serious insult.

"I am not." The Hatter argued.

"Are too." The Hare insisted.

"Am not."

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not."

It went on like this for quite a while, before the Hatter sat down in defeat. He always lost those kinds of 'arguments'.

"SO," The Hare smiled, triumphant this time, "Your _dream_...was inspired by all those midnight trips you made to...who was it you were seeing at that god awful time of night?" An unnatural glow emitted from the Hare's eyes. It was rare to see him this interested in something. It was rare, and suspicious.

"Why are you so interested? And how did you know I snuck out at night?"

The Hare tapped his nose to the second question, but was rather peeved at the first.

"My dear friend, I am only trying to solve why you would think like such a pedo towards dear, dear Alice and I get this in return! A friend helping a frien-"

"Alice is not a child anymore! I have never felt this way about her before, certainly not when she was a child. She's...19, now, I think."

The Hare had never looked at Alice in that way before; in his eyes she was still a child. Of course, not having spent as much time with her as the Hatter, he would still assume she's the same age as last time. He still thought of her as that little girl who wandered into their tea party all those years ago. _Interrupted,_ the Hare had said at the time. Though, she did no such thing.

Time wasn't an issue in Wonderland, anyway. Well, not for them.

Looking out the window again at her sleeping form, he sees the Hatter's right, he sees she is indeed no child. Though, her love of blue dresses is still very much intact.

"Fine. But tell me who it was you...you know, did it with." This conversation was making the Hatter feel _very_ uncomfortable.

"It'snotjustone." He tried to get it out fast; get it over with. For the March Hare would surely tease him about this for months upon months.

"Say that again? Didn't hear you there." Now he was just playing dumb.

"It wasn't just one." The Hatter spoke slower this time, with the thought in his mind that if his cheeks got any redder he would start looking like Alice.

"I knew it! Well, I never really... but you old **dog**!" The Hatter wondered where his new nickname-'old dog,' had come from. He would get a new nickname every few months or so. Each time they got more and more unlike the Hatter, and so each time they utterly defied the meaning of a 'nickname.'

"So, c'mon then, tell me about _them_!" The March Hare was getting so excited that his voice had entirely strayed from the whisper of moments before. The Hatter pondered how the Hare had been able to whisper for so long, but knew deep down it was so he could stay in his good books, and so keep hearing the 'juicy gossip'.

"Ssh, you'll wake Alice." The Hatter's eyes were gentle as he stood up and looked out at her still-sleeping form.

The Hare leaned back in his chair, observing the Hatter. How very different he looked, especially when his eyes landed on Alice. Thinking about this, he forgot, just like the Hatter, that it was in fact rocking chairs they were seated on. It all went a bit blurry as he rocked to and fro.

"We came here," he said, once regaining his balance, "so we could talk about your dream. Tell m-" He wasn't allowed to finish, once again. "Yes, exactly, my dream. Now you've teased me enough about it, think of this conversation as 'never happened.'

"If it 'never happened', how can I think about it?" The Hatter huffed- sounding a lot like Alice- in return to the Hare's gleaming smile.

He opened the door and wandered outside. Back over to what the Hare presumed was the table and the girl. Sorry, _woman._

"What a killjoy." The Hare mumbled to himself, slightly annoyed his friend hadn't really been the same since _she _came back. He'd always liked Alice, but he didn't too much like what the Hatter became around her- a mumbling, bumbling, kill-joying mess.

He rocked the chair in annoyance, but it was just a bit too hard for the unsteady legs. He toppled backwards, ending up in a heap with the chair on top of him.

Nonetheless, he emerged from the wreck unharmed, and grinning with delight. He was on his feet in no time. His smile only grew bigger as he saw the mess he'd caused, and the temper it would get both of the kill-joys outside, in.

"Oops."

*~*~*

Thank you Taylor. **Review**'s bring chapters quicker! :)


	7. The legends of Wonderland

Chapter 7 :) That card is back again... but this time a new character is introduced once more. Who could it be, I wonder?

*~*~*

"C'mon guys!"

"No way."

All the cards, in unison, stood to go. Their friend, the number 9 of spades, was absolutely crazy. Stealing Alice from the Mad Hatter and the March Hare, of all people, was an idea built on the foundations of crazy land.

"But...it'll only be the Mad Hatter. I wouldn't go near that place if the March hare were there! That guy and me don't have the best of pasts."

They didn't look convinced.

"Number 9, even if the March Hare went off for a while, we're not going anywhere near that Hatter. You know his reputation...he's Mad. With a capital M!"

They walked off, leaving number 9 all alone again. He'd thought, of all things, that his friends might help him. Giving Alice to the Queen would most certainly please her, but now he had no way of doing that. It was a task impossible to accomplish on his own.

That was when he heard a chilling voice from behind.

"I may be of assistance."

The terrified little card swung round quickly, to come face to face with a legendary character of Wonderland- the Cheshire cat.

"H-Hello." The words barely left his mouth, before the Cat was replying in a deep tone, "HELLO." It was almost as if he'd knew the card would say that.

"I know Alice, you see." He seemed to be hovering in mid-air. No body, just a grin and two eyes. It scared the card to death, for the poor thing had never seen such a creature. He'd heard of the Cheshire cat, among others, but living in the Queen's kingdom all his life...he'd never actually _seen_ the legends of Wonderland, never mind came face to face with them.

"H-how?" he eventually managed to say.

"Well...." the cat disappeared in the blink of an eye, reappearing in the braches of a nearby tree.

"She's been here before, as you know."

"Y-yes. I remember seeing her with the Queen, and I...I thought..."

"I thought the Queen would like to see her again." His voice was a clone of the card's voice. This cat was turning out to be much scarier in real life.

"Yes." The card tried to sound confident; hoping that if he were the cat might reconsider killing him.

"I'm not a murderer." He grinned, proving he really did have the talent of mind reading.

"Will you help me then?" This time he reappeared next to the card, making number 9 jump back in shock. The Cheshire cat's grin grew larger, and as he spoke it was almost a hiss.

" Yess."

"Really?" excited at the prospect of his plan actually happening, all fear was forgotten.

"Really." The cat was positively glowing._ His _plan was going well.

***

"Alice, Alice." The Hatter shook her awake, and he was the first person her pretty eyes landed on. A smile immediately came to her lips.

"How long have I been asleep?" she stupidly looked at her wrist for a watch, when she'd never worn one in her life. This made the Hatter giggle even more.

"A long...what's that thing called again?"

"Time?" the Hatter nodded his head, not showing even the slightest bit of tiredness.

"Hatter, why do you not sleep? Even the March Hare sleeps. Would it be because you get vivid dreams...of me, maybe?" This startled him. The pot he was holding fell to the floor, smashing into pieces at his feet.

"Oh, I'm sorry! Lets clean this up." Alice was down on the ground, trying to pick up the pieces, when he grabbed her arm and hauled her to her feet.

"How did you know about that?" He couldn't believe Marchie would tell. But, no, his friend had been asleep as long as Alice had; it was impossible for him to tell Alice of the dream.

There was a flash of a grin that settled it for the Hatter.

"Where is she?" he tightened his grip, "Tell me!" But suddenly, the arm in his hand disappeared and was replaced by nothing.

Only a grin and two eyes remained. It hovered in front of the Hatter, cunning and clever. The Cheshire cat.

"Wouldn't you like to know." He grinned; his voice still the sickly sweet interpretation of Alice's.

"Stop it! Tell me where she is or I'll...I'll..." The one thing you couldn't kill in Wonderland was the Cheshire cat. He knew he was untouchable, as well, and so his actions were usually of this kind. You don't want to cross paths with the cat.

"Please, tell me."

The cat looked bored all of a sudden, pretending to look at nails that didn't exist.

"Well...I imagine she's attending a very important meeting.... with the Queen's beheader." At the last word, his grin grew to enormous size, stretching across his entire...being.

"WHAT? NO!" The Hatter lunged forward, desperately wanting to hurt the cat for what he'd done.

"It wasn't _me,_" the cat protested, easily moving away from the Hatter's grasp, "I simply pretended to _be _Alice. It was a little card who took her away." With that, he was gone. The Hatter stood in shock for a few seconds, before quickly going to wake the March Hare.

"Go away! You kept me up last night talking about you-" he wasn't allowed to finish as the Hatter dragged him off the table he'd been sleeping on.

"Alice is gone! We have to get her back!" The Hare blinked, desperately trying to make his brain work this early in the morning.

"How did that happen? Weren't you awake? Didn't you see her go?" he was pleasantly surprised at himself for being so evaluating.

" I...I don't know." The Hatter was fully stumped at this. He _had _been awake, for all he knew. And Alice _had_ been there, nothing changed.

"That Cheshire cat must have created an illusio-" The Hare jumped up from the table with speed.

"I knew it! I knew that evil cat was behind this! Well don't worry Hatty, we'll get her back!" they marched off, in the direction of the Queen's kingdom, arm in arm.

_I will get Alice back, no matter what._ Thought the Hatter.

*~*~*

**Review** please people. Thank you Taylor, for beta'ing, you've been wonderful. :D


	8. Longing

Hello people! I bring another chapter.

Enjoy!

*~*~*

"Oh, I do miss the Hatter! And the March hare! And even the sleepy little dormouse." It was a dark and dingy room Alice was contained in. A room in the Queen's kingdom, though she had no way of knowing that. It was unpleasant and displeasing. She longed to be back with her friends, sipping tea from an empty teacup, bathing in the warm setting sun.

But most of all, she longed to laugh with the Hatter.

She'd never think in a million years-when she'd first met him-that she'd want to spend so long there...so long with him. The Mad Hatter (who had turned out to be not as mad as he seemed) was her great, great friend. He'd been kind in the weirdest way possible. He'd been funny in the most absurd manner. He'd been.... why, Alice would be here all day if she listed all the things he'd been. And all the things he is.

_I do love him...and I don't quite think as just a friend. _Alice thought with a smile.

He brought out the child in her; she had not felt this happy in a long time.

Though the current situation was deeply depressing her mood. A small tear slipped its way down Alice's cheek. _How I wish I could see him now! Why must I be so stupid and go off with nice card creatures that I do not know from Adam._

She shook herself roughly. "Come, now! It'll do no good to cry!" scolding herself was Alice's speciality. Her hand quickly swiped away the tear before any more could fall.

"Miss Alice."

At the mention of _Miss, _she'd happily picked herself off the floor, for hope that it was the hatter, or the hare, come to rescue her. Sadly though, it was no one of the sort.

"Come now, child."

It was the Red Queen, standing in all her greatness at the door to Alice's cell. Everything she wore was heart-shaped- right down to the hairs on her very head. _How very intriguing. _Alice thought, but dare not say, as she intently took in the woman's image. The Queen stood with hands on hips, her stance rigid; it was easy to see how cards would bend at the mere sight of her.

By the time she spoke, Alice awkwardly looked away, realising she'd been staring.

"Let us go for a little walk."

***

_Then you shouldn't talk._ Those were the last words I ever said to Alice's face all those years ago. If she hadn't come back, I would be living out the rest of my days in Wonderland with regret weighing down my shoulder. I still feel regret towards it today. Why did I ever say such a horrible thing?  
I was ever-so-mad back then. But that's no excuse. I'm still just as mad now, I suppose. Though I never knew what a joy Alice could be, or what a great friend. I do believe I love Alice. I love her wavy yellow hair, and her curious little eyes that never seem to stop moving. I love her voice; I love how she craves to learn, and learns to crave. I love how she is continually looking for answers to questions, and forever wanting questions to find answers for. I love her temper, I love her mind, I love... "Hatty!"

The Hare shook his friend out of whatever trance he was in this time.

"How can you daydream at a time like this? Your poor little Alice is locked up in the Queen's k-" The Hare looked to his friends eyes, and the ghastly bags that hung underneath them. His answer lay there. The Hatter found no time for sleep, and so he daydreamed _a lot _in return. His body and mind were exhausted.

After deciding the Hatter needed a dose of cake, (which, in the hare's opinion, cures everything) he delved deep into the bottomless pockets of his jacket waistcoat, and brought out a small piece of delightful-looking chocolate-covered tea cake.

"Here, eat this."

The Hatter ate it slowly, looking like a man who had a lot on his mind- literally and figuratively. (That hat he wore was a heavy one.)

"We'll get Alice back, don't worry."

The Hatter spoke for the first time since they'd started on their rescue mission.

"I keep thinking she'll just...disappear. Just like she did last time. I don't want that, I really don't. But what if I say something wrong again, something rude? She'll just run away home and I'll sulk for the rest of my life and, and...." he stopped to breathe, while the hare looked on in amazement.

"What _are _you talking about, Hatty?"

He grabbed the Hatter's arm and led the rest of the way. His friend's mind, for the first time, _ever_, was starting to worry him. Being mad, insane, being absolutely off his rocker...none of that ever worried the Hare. But, now, this state he is in, that worried him. Though not enough to let Hatty eat all his scrumptious cake.

***

"You don't remember, dear." she stated; it wasn't a question. Alice was very cautious of this woman, this queen, who seemed to have no emotions or care for anyone. Ever since Alice had arrived the Queen had been ordering for people's heads to be cut off. Every one of the cards trembled in their cardboard cases as she walked past.

"It's hardly surprising; children seem to forget things so easily." Her voice showed no sign of wavering. This woman was absolutely, and positively, sure of herself.

Alice eventually found the courage to speak. Or, rather, couldn't stop herself.

"Everyone around here is convinced I've been here before! I would not just forget..." looking at the Queen, Alice saw she disapproved of such an interruption, even if she had not been saying anything.

Alice continued, however, changing what she was about to say into pure flattery.

" I couldn't forget such a magnificent Queen as yourself, Madam." This twisted the Queen's face into a small grimace. (though Alice could not tell if she were still frowning; the woman had no eyebrows.)

"Yes, you could not."

They went on walking, until they heard the gates of the gardens open. You see, they were wandering the kingdom's gardens, and the gates were never locked. (The Queen herself had lost the keys, though would not admit it.)

"Who goes there!" she bellowed, teetering on the edge of being very, very angry.

Alice turned her eyes to the gates, not at all expecting to see what she did see.

Two figures came waltzing in, followed only by an unusually awake dormouse.

The Mad Hatter and The March hare. Alice was saved. Her mind immediately swung into action when her eyes landed on the Hatter's...but before her legs could take the same course, the Queen grabbed Alice by the back of her pretty blue dress, and whispered menacingly:

"Stay here, child. We're not finished."

*~*~*

**Review Review Review!** If you're reading this, I'd really love to know what you think about it, good or bad.

Thanks Taylor, my stories are always a lot better once you've worked your magic :).


	9. Something's gone on before

Wow, chapter_ nine._ When i first wrote this I thought it was a one-shot :P. How wrong could I be. It just seemed to pour out of me, thankfully. But I don't want it to drag out too long,and completely ruin Tim's version by creating really bad storylines. I just wanted to write my ideal relationship between the Hatter and Alice. So...don't look for this to go on forever. It'll end soon.  
Its been fun,and thank you to everyone who read/reviewed.

Enjoy!

*~*~*

Alice knew no good would come of disobeying the Queen's orders, so she stayed put. Even when it pained her to see the Hatter so close and not go near him. Even when it killed her inside to look upon his arms and not have them around her. Even when her heart desired to say so much, but not have the time or place to say it all. Even when...well, you get the picture.

"Who are _you," _and upon seeing the Hare cowering behind the Hatter, the Queen declared "and _you_?"

Alice shifted her eyes quickly between them; trying to figure out what great plan they had in store. There was, unfortunately, no such thing. They hadn't got that far.

"I'm th-" The Queen held her hand up, freezing the Hatter mid-speech.

"I know who you are." It wasn't said accusingly, or hatefully, or even angrily. Alice detected a bit of sadness in the Queen's tone.

The Hatter snapped his mouth shut a second later, realising he must have looked much like a fish, and moved an inch to the side so the Hare was in clear view.

"I'm th-" The Hare started just as the Hatter had, but was stopped once more by the Queen.

"Enough. Off with their heads!"

But nobody was around. The gardens covered an immense amount of ground, and they were deep within them. The castle, where resided all the Queen's guardsmen, was at least a mile away. And, so, nobody heard her. Nobody rushed to arrest the Hare, the Hatter, or even Alice. Nobody came to the Queen's aid; nobody bowed to her every whim. The fact of the situation was...nobody came. And Alice, upon realising that she was perfectly safe for the time being, rushed forward into the Hatter's awaiting arms.

They stood like that for quite a while. The Hare's stance was awkward for the Queen's eyes were constantly glued on him. Alice and the Hatter were oblivious to all.

"You, Hare. Come here." The Hare stepped one foot closer, but daren't go any further. Alice turned her head to see what the Queen might do...but did not pull away from the Hatter. And he was not going to let go of Alice any time soon. The Queen's eyes remained fixed on the Hare, as if she was purposefully trying to avoid looking towards the 'happy couple.'

"Come here, I said!" she stomped her foot a little, as it was very frustrating if things did not go her way.

"I just came with Hatty to get Alice, but I'm not really wanting to cause any trouble I have tea waiting for me at home you see." The Queen watched on in amusement as the Hare babbled away, not stopping for breath or making much sense.

"You may go." She announced eventually.

As soon as these words were out, the Hare turned and ran; he wasn't waiting around so she could change her mind.

"Bye, Hatty! See you at home!" (The word 'hopefully' was quietly muttered under his breath.) He knew there was no real cause for concern though.... the Hatter and The Red Queen had what you might call... _history._

"See ya." The Hatter mumbled to his friend, before finally looking to the Queen. She just so happened to look up at that exact moment, and their eyes locked for the first time.

Alice felt him moving away slowly, until it was no longer his shirt but thin air Alice was grabbing at.

"Hatter." The Queen's lips barely moved; it looked as if she hadn't spoke at all.

Alice looked to the Hatter, who was looking very strange indeed. Well, strange-er.

He never moved, nor spoke. Now their eyes were on each other, they never faltered once. The Queen looked less intimidating, and not to mention happier. Her lips weren't formed into a sort-of grimace, but you could almost say she was smiling a little. It was as if a load had been lifted from her entire being.

The Hatter looked.... why, that is _very_ hard to explain. Alice saw a mixture of feelings running through those pretty eyes of his. But he never moved an inch. _It's almost as if you can look into the Hatter's eyes and see his soul...Oh, what nonsense, Alice!_

The real funny thing was that after everything, it was _this_ very moment that Alice thought of as nonsense.

"How have you...been." The Queen never asked questions; it always came out as a statement.

"Fine. And you?" you could cut the air with a bread & butter knife.

"Fine." anyone with the least bit of sense could tell something had gone on before between this strange duo.

It was just the _something_ that Alice was determined to figure out.

*~*~*

Thanks Taylor, so very much :) **Review** readers!


	10. The truth

Sorry this has taken so much longer than normal, I barely get any time to myself now. But if you're still reading this, I hope you like :)

*~*~*

But Alice need look no further for the truth.

The Queen stepped forward suddenly, making herself very close to the Hatter. He flinched a little, as if he wanted to move away...but didn't. Their eyes were doing the talking. Alice felt very out of place, and very, very jealous.

"I-" The Hatter opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out.

The Queen grabbed his mitten-covered hands and held them. It was very clear that he flinched this time because the Queen had knocked his thumb- his bandaged thumb that he'd hurt last week. She noticed the pain this caused him, and she did it again- purposefully, this time, of course.

"Ouch!" The Hatter tried to get his hands away, but she held tight.

In that moment, Alice could compare them to two lovers, silently quarrelling with each other, yet still ...maybe...in love?

No matter, in a moment, the Queen was leaning in close to the Hatter's ear, whispering something incoherent to Alice. But Alice _did_ see the Queen leave a small kiss on the Hatter's lips as she was pulling away. It was a very private, intimate moment...and Alice had witnessed all of it.

"The Red Queen's in trouble!" The party made up of three all turned their heads to see every pack of cards coming to the Queen's aid, lead by a small number 9 of spades.

"Curse that number nine." Alice uttered under her breath, just as all the cards surrounded her and the Hatter.

"Yes, trouble." the Queen said, whilst casting a cold look towards Alice.

"Take them away."  
Alice was thankful not to hear the infamous 'off with their heads,' but she was still going back to that dreadful cell. And she was still profoundly hurt and confused over what had happened between the Hatter and the Queen.

***

"Hatter." He hadn't said a word to Alice in the many hours they'd been trapped in that dark, dingy cell.

"Hatter!" she spoke louder this time, hoping he'd say something, _anything._ It worked to a certain degree.

"I thought she was you."

"Oh, would that be the Queen? You thought she was I. And, of course, that's why you held hands with her, and kissed her."

"I never kissed her! But what would it matter to you, Alice, if I had? You always leave me."

After this argument, that lasted only a few seconds, the Hatter quickly filled the very small space between them in the tiny cell.

"I imagined it was you, standing in the Queen's place, because I wanted it to be you. I wished with all my might that it _were _you. Yes, her and I have a certain...history, but it's not the same thing that you and I have." A small smile spread across the Hatter's face. He looked utterly adorable, in a very mad way. But Alice would not admit this because she was trying to be angry with him. _Trying _being the operative word.

"What did she whisper to you?"

"She said she loved me." And he quickly added, before Alice's eyes popped out of their sockets, "But she knew I didn't need to say anything in return; she knows I love someone el-" He was cut off by an Alice who hated talking of the Queen. "How are we going to get out of here?" her voice indignantly demanded an answer.

The Hatter wasn't a bit fazed by being interrupted though; he'd had enough experience with it.

"Marchie stole the Queen's keys. A few years back it was one of his 'hobbies'- stealing. If we don't arrive back in a few hours, he'll figure we're trapped and come back to let us out... but don't change the subject! That moment, outside, was kind of like a...goodbye. She knows I love you, Al-"

"Shut up." Alice abruptly sprang forward, planting a kiss on his lips. It definitely shut him up. Their lips slowly moved against each other's, delicate and gentle. Alice placed a hand on each side of his face, feeling her way down his pronounced cheekbones, over his soft, pale skin. The Hatter's hands lay on Alice's waist, much like he was hugging as well as kissing her. It was a kiss long awaited by the both of them.

Then his hat fell off, stopping them for a moment.

"I love you, too." Alice laughed quietly, seeing the Hatter's eyes glowing with happiness before her, "And I won't ever leave you. I can't, you have my heart, Mr. Hatter."

"Oh, don't call me Mister; Marchie will forever be teas-"

"You talk so much more than what I remember." Alice interrupted, yet again.

"I think I learned it off- you remember!"

"Tarrant Hightopp." If the Hatter had been drinking tea, it would have spilled everywhere.

"What did you call me?"

"That's your real name, isn't it?"

"But how did you remember?"

"I'm not sure."

After this quick fire conversation the silence seemed to stretch on forever. Alice remembered everything. Both pondered on how her entire trip to Wonderland before had miraculously came back to her, and so quickly at that. But it doesn't much matter, she remembers, and both couldn't have been happier. Well, if they were out of that cell they might have been a _bit_ happier.

*~*~*

Please **review. **I'm just gonna come out and say it...I don't like this chapter, I really don't. I wasn't entirely happy with it, but its because my inspiration for this story has disappeared in a cloud of purple dust. I do have a better explanation for Alice remembering though,enitrely due to an idea...well, I'll explain that next chapter ;),which is going to be my last. No point to keep on writing when its forced writing. :)

Thanks to my _amazing _beta, Taylor. (The idea's woman.)


	11. In a Wonderland they lie

**Hello! I'm not even sure if anyone is still following this story , but if you are...wow, and thank you. That's dedication.**  
**I tried my best but Im still not 100 percent happy with it. Okay. I just had to give it a go since there are some really lovely reviewers out there that want me to. This is for you.  
My beta hasn't had a peek at this chapter so am very sorry for any mistakes, too...**

**~Right, I shut up now and let you read it. Enjoy. I hope. Heh :)**

*~*~*

"Boo."

With the sound of a familiar Scottish accent floating through the cell, The Hatter's eyes darted to a small window up above.

"Marchy!" Alice couldn't help smiling; they'd finally get out of here!

"C'mon, I stole the keys fae that little frog."

Marchy threw them down. The Hatter grabbed the keys but just as Alice were following him out of the cell he stopped.

"Alice, I'll go find that cat with Marchy. I know where he'll be, he can help me get back in, he knows this place."

He was really implying... "And I just stay here?! To have my head chopped off! "

The Hatter stared at her intently. No one was sure what emotion he was trying to express.

"What are you staring at?" she laughed nervously, never truly at ease under his gaze. It was as if she felt all the pain he'd experienced as her own.

"Hatter?"

"Hm? I'm fine!" Oh course, he wasn't and isn't...  
" No, no of course not! I'll come back for you I promise but if you don't stay she'll never let us be, I have to talk to her. You won't have your head chopped off. " He spoke without a blink of the eye. She trusted him.  
"Alright.."

Forgetting the presence of Marchy for a moment, Alice leaned in....

"I saw you two _kiiiising. " _

The Hatter's cheeks had never turned that unusual shade of red before.

_*~*~*_

"BRING ME MY TARTS!" All manor of the Queens slaves frantically ran around looking for tarts, desperately wanting to keep their heads.

"I SAAID MY **HATS**!" She screamed from the throne, when an exhausted monkey brought her tarts.

" GET THE HATTER TO MAKE ME SOME HATS, THAT **IS **WHAT HE DOES, _ISN'T_ IT ?!," bellowed the Queen, her face gathering red by the minute.

" MUST I be surrounded by imbeciles..."

*~*~*

"Chess, Chess its Alice! She's in trouble." No answer but the whistle of the trees.

" I know you never wanted to harm her in the first place so just stop being such a cowardly cat and come out he-"

"I have never been cowardly in my _life_."

The mysterious woods seemed to darken yet illuminate the cat all at once.

"_I_ _knew you'd appear!" _The Hatter exclaimed delightfully. The Hare twitched, not looking up once from his beloved spoon.

"Well, I suppose I just can't resist heroic deeds... what is it this time, she fell down a rabbit hole? Oh no! My apologies, that one already happened."  
He pretended to look bored, producing a cup out of nowhere.

The Hatter moved to speak but was distracted, by tea. "Oh may I have one?"

"Of course" Chess smiled, producing two more cups.

"I take it you would like one too, Marchy?"

As if he'd been following the whole conversation, the Hare jumped to grab a cup.  
"Got any sugar?"

" Of course."

Suddenly, The Hatter had a spontaneous idea. Well, not so spontaneous.

"I'll let you wear my hat."

The grin spreading like butter across Chess's face was enough for Hatter, who wasted no time in turning back in the direction they had just came from. Back to the castle, back to the Queen but most importantly..back to Alice.

*~*~*

As you can imagine, the Queen hadn't been too happy about the Hatter escaping. So an execution ( Alice's, no less) was scheduled for the next day.

Alice knew the Hatter wouldn't let her down, wouldn't just leave her; he would be back...but still the nagging voice remained inside her mind.

"He doesn't care about you, nobody really does. They all force you to do things you don't really want to do or wear things you _really_ don't want to wear. The only person who truly cared is dead, and never coming back!"

Her fathers kind eyes flashed in front of her, and the words _It's only a dream._

Well, she didn't want that to be true any more.

But she did want her dad back, so badly. And she wanted the Hatter to be real... he _is _real.  
At least he is in Underland.

She wanted too many things for a woman, according to her mother. But simple things like falling in love and getting married, in her own time and to who _she_ wanted to marry, seemed so...well, so simple! It was extremely unfair to know all she had to go back to was Hamish. And his digestive problems.

"I'm sure your mother's only doing what she thinks is best for- Mm, this is delicious!"

Her eyes lifted to see a hovering blue Cheshire cat, interrupting himself mid-speech by chomping down on a 'delicious' cupcake.

"The Hare made these you know, he's quite a good cook when he's not throwing the ingredients halfway across the room."

Alice laughed in relief. The Hatter would never break his word, and she would never doubt him ever again.

*~*~*

It was the morning of the execution and the Red Queen sat in alone in her chambers. Past times the Hatter might have been ordered to sit with her. Just sit. So she might feel better...  
but he wasn't here now. This thought made her almost erupt with anger again...

A knock at the door.

"Come in!"

The door opened to reveal Mctwisp.

"M-m-m-"

"Oh for goodness sakes spit it out or I'll set the dogs on you!"

But this only shook up the poor rabbit even more.

"Everything is r-r-ready, your majesty." he failed to control his nervousness.

"Good. Now go!"

A flash of white and she was alone once more.

Completely, and utterly...no wait, out on the balcony, the familiar shape of a man caught her eye. She ran out wanting to know who was intrud-  
" Ah, Hatter."

Her nose turned up slightly, trying to show hatred for the only person she felt quite the opposite for.

"Oh, Iracebeth, we know each other well enough by now to use our _names_."

He glided by her to sit on the end of the bed.

"You escaped, how did you do that!" She screamed, changing the subject to avoid talking about....

When he didn't answer, and when this is where usually she would be at her most angriest... instead she calmed down considerably and sat next to him.

Her voice was a whisper; like it wasn't even her voice at all. "Why am I like this?"

His eyes grew large, not really knowing the answer. Or not wanting to answer it.

"Alice!" She shot up making him almost fall off the bed, "Why _her? _why do they all _luuurve _Alice when they should love **me**! You should love me."

"I don't, Iracebeth. Not after everything you've done... I just. can't. Sorry." The Hatter mumbled quietly, knowing those words wouldn't go down pleasantly.

However, anger wasn't brewing in the Queen, no. She felt nothing.

"Take Alice and go." Her lips pursed as she spoke, making the heart even more prominent.  
As the Hatter quickly got up and to the door he paused...  
"Goodby-  
"And don't come back." She quickly drowned his goodbye.

The door closed shut.  
A single tear escaped and trickled down her face.

"Goodbye Tarrant."  
But nobody heard her.

*~*~*

Alice looked up as the cell door opened......

"Hatter!"

The Hatter walked in closely followed by the Hare, the Cat, and an assortment of characters she would have recognised, if she'd been looking.  
But Alice wasn't, right at the moment; her eyes were fixated on the mad man in front of her.

"You came back for me."

"Of course I did!"

She threw her arms around him in happiness. But, as she did, there was something strange-

"Where did they all go?"

Suddenly, their surroundings started to morph and change/

"Hatter whats happening? Hatter?" His eyes told everything. He'd been expecting and dreading this moment.

"No!" Alice's realisation that this was the end of her time in Underland did not come as a happy one.  
" No I don't want to go yet, I can't go yet, please make it stop."

"I can't stop it."

It made no difference what she wished, what she thought; reality had caught up on her. On them.

"But I have so much to do here still, I'm not finished I still have to I still have to stop the Queen and..."

"Alice." She painfully stopped pacing to finally look him in the eye.  
"You'll...be back before you know it. There's so much you have left to do up, there, as well."  
He forced a smile to his lips.

Tears streamed down her face but the fact remained that The Hatter was right...still, that didn't make it any easier, leaving the place she'd grown to love. The man she'd grown to love.

"I love you Hatter." Alice whispered, as she leaned in for one last kiss.

Yet even as everything faded to white, as did The Hatter, she knew. Somehow somewhere.. a rabbit wearing a waistcoat would come running past and the remarkable story would start again.

Underland hadn't seen the last of Alice Kingsley.

* * *

_In a Wonderland they lie,  
Dreaming as the days go by,  
Dreaming as the summers die:_

_Ever drifting down the stream -_  
_Lingering in the golden gleam -  
__Life, what is it but a dream?_

**_*~*~*~*_**

**A lot of comparisons with Tims version? Yeah that could'nt be avoided, I thought the movie was great. I hope that wasn't a sad, pathetic, let- down of an ending though. I truly don't think I would have been happier with this chapter if I had worked on it any longer than I did. Well....Review? **

**Oh and if you've made it this far, thanks for reading my story and hope you enjoyed! ;D**


End file.
